


Master and servant

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Journey home [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fandom: Merlin.Personaggi: Arthur Pendragon, Merlin.Prompt: “Do you surrender, sire?”.Rating: Rosso.





	Master and servant

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al P0rn Fest 8° edizione.

Master and servant   
  
Merlin era inginocchiato sul pavimento della stanza da letto del principe,stringeva con le lunghe dita una spazzola insaponata che strofinava sullemattonelle di marmo. Si voltò sentendo la porta aprirsi e vide entrare Arthur. Il giovane Pendragon indossava l'armatura ricoperta di fanghiglia e i suoi stivali metallici lasciarono delle tracce di sporco. Arthur buttò in terra l'elmo dell'armatura, sbuffò sonoramente.  
“Tempo sprecato!” esclamò. Scosse i piedi e le braccia facendo cadere pezzi di rami e fango in terra, grugnì.  
“Vieni a togliermi questo, piuttosto. Tanto è comunque tutto da rifare”. Merlin strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, gettò la spazzola dentro il secchio sollevando degli schizzi d'acqua e si alzò in piedi.  
“Qualcosa vi turba?” domandò.  
Arthur tese le braccia, aggrottò le sopracciglia scuotendo il capo biondo.  
“Secondo te, idiota?” chiese. Sbuffò, tendendo il collo.  
“Una caccia sprecata, e perché? Perché sei rimasto qui a fare cose inutili”.  
Merlin nascose un sorriso con la mano e lo raggiunse. Gli sfilò l'armatura di metallo, la mise sul manichino vicino alla finestra e sfilò al principe la cotta di maglia.   
“Vi proporrei un bagno, ma al momento ne sta usufruendo milady Morgana con l'aiuto di Ginevra” mormorò.  
Arthur allungò le braccia muscolose tendendo il ventre, ruotò il busto e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Mi sembrava di ricordare l'esistenza di un mio bagno privato”.  
Le guance aguzze di Merlin divennero rosse. Tossì un paio di volte si abbassò, aprendo i lacci che tenevano legati i pezzi di armatura alle gambe del futuro sovrano.  
“Desiderate perciò un bagno? Ci sarà bisogno di parecchi sali” rispose.  
Arthur voltò il capo guardando il servitore, lo indicò con un gesto della mano.  
“Sei tu che puzzi di acqua di fogna”.  
Osservò il pavimento, arricciò le labbra rosee.  
“Ho timore di cosa tu abbia usato per pulire il pavimento”.  
Merlin gli sfilò gli stivali e si rialzò abbassandogli i vestiti che gli coprivano i glutei. Arthur incrociò le braccia al petto, strinse le labbrasocchiudendo gli occhi azzurri.  
“Avrei dovuto farti fare un bagno nei saponi del vecchio scemo, prima di lasciarmi spogliare” si lamentò.  
Indietreggiò totalmente nudo, sbuffò scuotendo il capo.  
“Comunque grazie alla tua assenza non ci sarà nessun banchetto speciale stasera. Contento?”.  
Merlin socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio sottile e si voltò, raggiunse la vasca dall'altra parte della stanza. La afferrò piegandosi in avanti e i pantaloni gli calarono mostrando una porzione dei suoi glutei sodi. Trascinò la vasca fino al centro della stanza.   
“Il re sicuramente non vi farà morire di fame” lo rassicurò.  
Arthur si voltò, osservò l'altro piegato che trascinava la vasca e arrossì alzando il capo verso il soffitto.  
“Non credo che la cosa lo impressionerebbe più di tanto”.  
Merlin uscì dalla stanza e prese un altro secchio, fece su e giù dalle scale portando l'acqua dal pozzo fino alla vasca del principe. La riempì fino all'orlo, le braccia gli dolevano, i capelli mori erano aderiti al viso sudato e il suo volto madido di sudore era vermiglio. Si tolse la sciarpetta blu che indossava e si deterse il viso. Guardò il sovrano entrare in acqua e chiuse la porta a chiave. Andò nell'altra stanza e ne prese dei sali profumati, versandoli dentro la vasca. Recuperò una spugna e iniziò a passarla sul fisico del biondo. Sentiva la bocca secca e la gola bruciare, i suoi occhi erano liquidi mentre indugiavano sul corpo pallido dell'altro. Accaldato, si tolse anche la giacca; sgranò gli occhi e sentì la mascella irrigidirsi vedendo il membro gonfio e umido dell'altro.  
“Vi vedo in difficoltà, mio principe” sussurrò con voce roca.  
Arthur avvampò stringendo le labbra, scivolò con i glutei nella vasca coprendo il bassoventre; tirò fuori le braccia dall'acqua lasciando le dita a gocciolare sul pavimento.  
“Se mi vedi in difficoltà, fa qualcosa, idiota!”.  
“Per come siete messo non mi ci vorrà molto” sussurò Merlin.   
Si mise in ginocchio sul pavimento, inumidendosi i pantaloni con l'acqua gocciolata fuori dalla vasca e ticchettò sul membro eccitato di Arthur. Arthur annaspò socchiudendo gli occhi, tese la schiena e piegò le gambe sporgendo il bacino. Strusciò i denti tra loro, afferrò Merlin per la maglia avvicinandolo a sé e lo fissò intensamente.  
“Tu”, sibilò, socchiudendo gli occhi, “cosa stai insinuando, idiota di un plebeo?”.  
“Se volete posso dirvela a sfida. Secondo me venite appena vi si sfiora nella vostra delicata situazione” mormorò Merlin.   
Il suo riflesso si specchiava nelle iridi azzurre e liquide del giovane davanti a lui. Arthur lo lasciò di scatto, gli afferrò il polso e se lo poggiò sul membro teso.  
“Accetto la sfida” disse.  
Merlin iniziò a massaggiare delicatamente, sentendolo teso e caldo sotto le dita affusolate. Si concentrò sulla parte finale, premendo delicatamente. Arthur si tese, strinse i pugni sporgendo il bacino verso l'alto e piegò il capo all'indietro inumidendo la chioma bionda con l'acquaprofumata. Ansimò, si leccò le labbra chiudendo gli occhi. Merlin strinse il membro dell'altro con tutta la mano ed iniziò a salire e scendere,arrossando la pelle ed aumentando l'eccitazione. Arthur annaspò, si spinse verso l'altro sentendo il membro pulsare; deglutì ripetutamentemugolando.   
“ _Do you surrender, sire_?” domandò Merlin con voce seducente.  
Continuando a muovere la mano velocemente. Arthur sfregò i denti tra loro, tese le braccia poggiando il capo contro il bordo della vasca; ilcontrasto del calore del proprio corpo con l'acqua lo faceva fremere.  
“ _I never lose, idiot_ ” ringhiò.  
Merlin gli lasciò andare il membro, arcuò la schiena e lo prese tra le labbra iniziando a succhiare rumorosamente. Gli leccò il prepuzio, passandoci sopra ripetutamente la lingua. Arthur sobbalzò piegando le gambe, sporse il bacino e abbassò il capo osservando il volto del servitore umido d'acqua e arrossato. Ansimò, deglutì e gli afferrò i capelli tenendogli la testa ferma; venne nelle labbra sottili dell'altro percependo


End file.
